Try To Fight My Sister
by FoxatoClato44
Summary: Welcome to the 78th Hunger Games, and this year all the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games tributes are put in, that means Prim has to compete against quite a few careers that have a score to settle with District 12


Katniss POV

I watch the screen intently, the 78th Hunger Games and now, because of the uprising, every year there will be a cruel twist.

"This year, for penance of their uprisings, the district shall offer up the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games's siblings." It hits me like the rock that hit Cloves head. I only have one sibling, and so does Peeta, Prim and James, Prim walks into the room.

"What's the twist this year?" She's just a few inches shorter than me now. I envelope her in a hug.

"Katniss, what is the twist!" I shake my head and tears begin to spill over.

"The siblings of the 74th Games have to go in." Prim pulls away and goes pale.

Prim POV

I have to go in, with all the Careers siblings, that's the only thought that races through my mind.

Marvel.

Glimmer.

Cato.

Clove.

I will die.

_Two Days Later._

I look at myself in the mirror, my hair up in a bun, in Katniss's blue reaping dress. Mother walks me to the square and when we get their I try not to scream or cry. When Effie walks to the stage, her makeup is downcast and so is her face.

"Welcome District 12, to the 78th Hunger games! Ladies first." Her hand reaches into the bowl, one slip of white paper rests in the bottom. She grips it and takes it out.

"Primro-" she stops as a tear falls from her face.

"Ahem, Primrose Everdeen." All eyes turn to me and I push myself to the stage. I will die. I will die. She looks at me and nods slightly. Her hand reaches into the male bowl.

"James Mellark." I look at James, he has light brown hair, darker than Peeta's, and blue eyes as I have seen before, he's 18, while I am 16. He ascends the stage and we briefly shake hands. A peacekeeper takes me to my good-byes room. Katniss and Mum come in first.

"Prim, you'll come back, I know you will." Katniss's says and she kisses my forehead and hugs me, Mum looks out the window and I hug her, she hasn't spoken very much since Dad died, her eyes glisten and a few tears fall, she hugs me back.

"Out." A peacekeeper says, and then I realise, I though Katniss was going to mentor me, but I remember that Katniss said she didn't want to mentor, so I've got Haymitch. No-one comes in and I am taken out to see a train, I step inside and I see Haymitch inside, I hope he is sober. I look around, wide-eyed. The room is huge and red sofas line the walls, a table in the middle, with hundreds of small foods on cupcake stands.

"Welcome to The Train." Haymitch says, he must be sober, he doesn't sound drunk. James swears under his breath and I glare at him, he shouldn't talk like that.

"Well, first things are, sit down, boy, you go first, tell me your _full_ name, age, weapon of choice, if you have one." I sit on a plush red sofa that I'm sure I could sit in forever if I could.

"I'm James Mellark, I'm 18, and I don't have a weapon of choice but I'm pretty strong, having worked in the bakery." Haymitch nods approvingly and both look at me expectantly.

"My name is Primrose Everdeen, I'm 16 and Ktniss has taught me a bit of archery." Haymitch nods again.

"Well we'll be in the Captiol soon, since the train has been modified to go faster. Let's check out your competition, and Prim, be warned, your sister killed, or watched the siblings of these kids be killed, most of them anyway, so pretty much all of them will hate you." I'm taken aback, I hadn't really thought about that.

James POV

Great, Haymitch is right, most of the tributes will hate us from the get-go. I look over at Prim and feel bad for her, I don't feel anything for her, but she is so young, well, she looks about 14, but she's 16. Haymitch presses a button on a remote of some kind and a screen behind him comes alive. It shows a grey number '1' and the reaping in district 1 starts. I know what all of the 74th Hunger Games tributes looked like, so I should be able to see the resemblances. The stout woman dressed in green walks onto the stage and says a few words.

"Submit Jacks!" A tall girl with light brown hair and green eyes takes to the stage, she doesn't look that strong, but she must be Marvels sister, they have the same jawline and light brown hair.

"Kieran Belling!" This will be Glimmers sibling because one of each of the 74th Games's tributes siblings will be chosen, so no brothers and sister this year. A boy a bit shorter than Submit, he has pasty skin, blonde hair and strong arms. He scowls at the audience, they shake hands. A grey number '2' takes to the screen. A man with orange hair that flicks up at the tops is on the stage, his name is Flavius, he used to be a stylist, I think. Boys are always chosen first here.

"Might Hadley!" Hadley, that's Cato's last name! A huge boy steps onto the stage and smirks, he looks a lot like Cato, his blonde hair, his size, his smirk, great, he's going to be the one to kill us. Flavius hand reaches into another bowl.

"Silhouette Kentwell!" Cloves sister. A small girl walks onto the stage, I give myself a mental note to not underestimate her. Her dark hair and dark eyes pierce the camera. Haymitch turns the TV off and Prim shoots him a look of unhappiness.

"So, they will be out to kill you." In a few hours we reach to he Capitol and sent off to our stylist who put me and Prim and fiery outfits, Katniss's fire thing never died down. I walk to my room tiredly and lie on my bed, we will die.

Silhouette POV

Oh, I just can't wait to get my hands on Katniss's little sister,she killed Cato and watched my beloved sister die, I won't let Might kill her before me, she's mine, he can kill James. I go to sleep itching for a fight. When I wake up I smirk and get dressed into our Training outfits. I tie my hair up in the way that I have ever since Clove was killed by Thresh. Her arena hairstyle, it's my tribute to her. I walk out to see Might swearing at Enobaria.

"Might, shut up, you have to miss breakfast you spoiled cow! You're late already!" She yells back at him, she looks my way.

"Nice of you to join us Silhouette, now get down to Training!" She pushes me into the lift and I snarl at her angrily. The lift opens again at the Training Centre, I see parkour walls, plant practice areas, swords, spears, bows, arrows, knives, axes, maces, sickles, sai swords, war hammers, ring swords, katana's, halberds and add chains link get the walls. I'm in heaven. I look at the tributes already here and see the girl from 12, Prim looking directly at me, fear in her eyes. I glare at her and she turns quickly. The woman, Atala, speaks about not fighting and how many will die. When she stops I go straight to the axes, I want to make an impression. I'm not just an expert at axes, I can use any weapon I've been given, Clove trained me for it, but my best weapons are throwing axes, throwing knives and maces. I look at the large axes, they are to heavy for my small frame, but I pick up a few of the smaller, lighter ones. I look at the target, it's about 70 metres from where I stand. I feel the weight of one of the axes and hold it over my shoulder, I throw it and it spins perfectly towards the target, hitting it bang-on, Clove would be proud. I look around to see almost everyone looking at me, Prim isn't, that doesn't make me happy, she needs to be scared of me, not ignorant. I throw a few more before moving closer to her, she sits watching a woman make fire with her hands and some sticks. I look to see Might glaring at me, I beckon to him and he jogs over, he's not mad, he glares at everyone, it's his natural face.

"Let's make an impression." I say and see an obstacle course, this is where duo's or single can do an obstacle course, with a weapon each. Might sees where I'm looking and nods. He grabs a spear and I look around at the abundance of weapons, hmm, which one to choose, so many. I decide on a flail, which is a mace head on a chain, the chain is conducted to a stick . I pick one and a few tributes look my way. I stride arrogantly towards the obstacle course and Might looks at me, we have nothing between us, in fact most of the time we are enemies, but if we had to, like in the Games, if the other one needs us, we would help, though it is unlikely that either of us would need help. I walk in proudly and see that Primrose and James are watching, pretty much everyone is. Naturally Might takes his place on the right, to fend off attackers from his side am I take the left, my left arm is my natural throwing and fighting arm. We stand back to back and I hear a low buzz before a yellow, pixelated, hologram runs at me, it has a spear. I expertly swing my flail above my head and hit the holograpich opponent, it makes a high-pitched beep as it falls apart. I hear a couple of high-pitched beeps as Might takes out quite a few with his spear. I see two more closing in and take my flail in my right hand, I can use everything in both hands but my left is my best. Instead of waiting for the opponents to close in I reach into my jacket and pull out three throwing knives with my left hand. I throw them at the two targets, hitting them dead in the centre, I send my dead sister, Clove a silent thank you, she taught me.

Prim POV

I watch in terror as the girl from 2, Silhouette, finds knives from her pockets and throws them, now I've seen her use a flail, throwing axes and throwing knives, she looks too small to wield a sword though. I'm surely going to die, if she can do three things, anyone who comes up against her is dead meat.

Katniss POV

I enter the Training Centre to find my good friend Plutarch, he is the head game maker again this year, despite his betrayal to the Capitol, he said he was spying on District 13, what a liar. I see Prim in amongst a few fake trees and see her gaze. She is looking at some people in the hologram arena, I mastered that years ago. I walk towards to see who is inside, it's Might and Silhouette from 2, the girl waves a flail around in her right hand and had several knives in her left, they boy holds a spear and he instantly reminds me of Cato, I remember watching Cato spear a dummies heart from a long way away, intimidating. They finish and I melt into a group of other mentors. I see Enobaria and approach her carefully.

"You've got a good bunch this year." I say flatly, I need to get them as an ally for Prim, it'll only last so long, but she'll live longer if it works. Enobaria nods and smiles widely, showing her fangs.

"Are you kidding? I've got the best bunch and now that two can win the Games, we're going to have two District 2 winners!" I nod. When the Capitol remade the rules, they took a vote to decide whether or not they should have two winners every year, if they are from the same District, and the Capitol chose yes. So now District 2 will have two winners.

"What do you think about an alliance, District 12 and District 2?" I ask shortly.

"I'll have to see what Might and Sillo think of it." Sillo must be Silhouettes nickname, and something tells me the tiny girl must hate it, if she's anything like Clove. I nod and smile at Enobaria, I'm surprised, we don't hate each other anymore, in fact we are sort of friends in a way. I watch the District 2's finish in the hologram arena. I watch the girl, she looks so much like Clove, it's kind of scary. She strides over to put her flail back and she tucks her knives away in her jacket. I take notice of her greatly, she is small, about 5'2 or smaller, she has long, dark brown hair, light tan skin, piercing hazel eyes and a look of determination on her face, she moves to the swords, surely someone her size can't wield a sword, than I find myself looking at her arm muscles, they are pretty big. Silhouette picks up a large sword and a trainer says something to her, she nods. The trainer grabs a large stick, a metal one and they face ach other on a mat. The dark haired girl lunges at the trainer, he deflects her blow quickly and scurries to the left, she swings again, this time hitting him solidly in the temple, he falls to the ground and a peacekeeper runs up to him to help him stand, Silhouette smirks and walks to a different station, the throwing knives. She must be exactly like Clove. Having a sister that deadly, who knows what this girl can do. Atala offers her some knives but she passes them up, reaching into her jacket and gripping about seven. She gets her stance ready and hurls the knife into the targets heart, she moves so fast! She throws the rest and they hit the head or heart every time, it's almost as if, this_is_ Clove. After training I have seen Silhouette use: a mace, a flail, a sword, throwing axes, throwing knives, a spear, a halberd, a warhammer, a poison dart gun, a gun and a sickle, but the one weapon she used that caught my eye, was the archery, she's not as good a shot as me, but she could definitely kill someone, I'm now not confident at all for Prims survival, Silhouette could probably use any weapon that the arena threw at her, anything! Silhouette walks towards Enobaria, and me, she doesn't recognise me yet, but I'm certainly nervous, this girl is like all the careers I faced in a ll the games I've been in, in one!

"How'd I do?" She asks Enobaria and the fanged woman nods.

"You made them scared, but your warhammer could use a bit more strength," I raise my eyebrows, here is a girl who could kill every single person in this room in under a few minutes and Enobaria is telling her to improve?

"This is Katniss, she wants an alliance with you and Might and Primrose and James." The tiny girl glares at me and I want to shrink into the ground as she still holds a bow in her hand, a quiver at her shoulder. She gives a wicked smile.

"Hi, just news for you and Primrose and the creepy boy. News for you, I learnt to use the bow and arrow because you watched my Clove die and I wanted to be able to face up to you easily, bitch! News for your gay tributes, alliance refused and watch their backs, I'll be onto them." She smiles again and strides off.

"Geez, she must be a handful!" I say to Enobaria.

"You wouldn't even know." She says ruefully, shaking her head.


End file.
